


Won’t You Stay by my Side?

by Serenityyyy



Series: Unspoken Love [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, kiss, set after s2ep13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: At that moment, all uncertainties were washed away by a promise sealed with a kiss.





	Won’t You Stay by my Side?

**Author's Note:**

> heya! i just remembered i still haven't posted this so here you go! this was written almost a year ago lmao also i didn't bother rereading this for checking so if there are errors it's all on me gomen

Chika Takami sighed as she plopped herself on her bed. She found it hard to sleep, after everything that had happened. She knew she had to be happy, but she just couldn’t help but feel somewhat unsure.

It was Aqours’s last day of being together before the third years go to college. Earlier that day, the first and second years threw a surprise farewell party for them. Overall, they had a fun time. They sang, and danced, and ate Riko’s specialty – sandwiches.

They had won Love Live!, and put their school’s name in the history of the competition, assuring them that Uranohoshi Girls’ High School would not be forgotten. Failing to save the school from closing though, still left a bitter taste in Chika’s mouth, especially when they were so close from doing so. That was to be expected, but she was glad that her friends were there for her, especially You.

You had been there since the start of her school idol journey. She had always supported her, even with this absurd idea of being a school idol. Chika was happy and thankful for being able to do something big with her best friend.

Speaking of one You Watanabe, Chika had just received a text message from her. The orange-haired raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why You texted her late at night. When she opened it, she found a simple question,

**_Hey, are you awake?_ **

She replied with,

**_Yeah, why do you ask?_ **

A moment after, she received an answer,

**_I may be… outside your house?_ **

Chika’s eyes widened, and she sprung up from her bed. She grabbed a cardigan and quickly, but quietly, went out.

When she opened the main door, she was welcomed by the sight of You, who was surprised by her sudden appearance.

“You-chan!”

You immediately composed herself and smiled at the orange-haired. “Hi, Chika-chan!” she greeted as if it wasn’t almost midnight.

“What are you… doing here?” Chika asked. It wasn’t weird for you to suddenly come over to Chika’s, but it was certainly unusual for her to go at this hour.

“I just… wanted to see you? Are you up for a walk on the beach?” You invited.

Chika’s cheeks heated up and she mumbled, “s-sure.”

The two walked to the shore in silence. Chika didn’t know what to say, nor if she should even say something, while You wanted to save the talk for a bit later.

After a while of walking, You suddenly came into a halt, making Chika stop in her tracks behind her. The gray-haired closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, savoring the cold night breeze. She smiled to herself as she opened her eyes. The big flag of Love Live! could be seen at the distance, standing proudly and being waved by the wind.

“How are you feeling, Chika-chan?” asked You, her back still facing the orange-haired.

Chika was taken off-guard by the question and froze for a second. “Eh? W-What do you mean? I’m good?” she blurted out.

“I mean, what do you really feel right now?” You turned to her. “After all that’s happened,” she explained.

Chika saw the sincerity in You’s deep blue orbs and at that moment, a piercing feeling shot through her chest. “I…”

You gently took her hand and smiled at her. “I’m listening…” she assured her. “I’ll listen to you, Chika-chan. Always.”

“You-chan…” Chika was at a loss for words at her best friend’s simple, yet powerful, words.

“Hmm?” You hummed and gave Chika’s hand a small squeeze, urging her to let it all out.

“I’m… happy, You-chan,” Chika said, “I’m really… happy.” She looked down and tears threatened to fall down from her eyes.

You followed her eyes with her own with a worried look. Nonetheless, she was still smiling because she knew that Chika wasn’t lying. “And?”

“And I’m frustrated… I’m frustrated, You-chan. Why couldn’t we save the school?” Chika teared up. “We did everything we could, we gave it our all, but even then… but even then, it still wasn’t enough!” She stared at You’s eyes pleadingly, asking for an answer.

You remained silent, wanting Chika to let all her thoughts out without being interrupted.

And she did, Chika continued, “maybe if we just tried harder, maybe if we started earlier, or maybe if we won the first Love Live! then, maybe! We could’ve… saved our school…” She looked away, her voice softening.

“But you’re still happy, aren’t you?” asked You, making Chika face her back. “After all, we did save the school. We saved its name.” She gave her an assuring warm smile.

Chika let her tears flow freely through her cheeks and smiled. “Mhm,” she answered, “and we…”

“…found our own radiance,” they continued at once.

You wiped Chika’s tears with her thumbs and took her hands again. “Anything more?”

“Mhm,” Chika nodded, “I’m…”

You waited for her answer patiently.

“I’m scared, You-chan,” Chika admitted. She squeezed You’s hands, emphasizing her statement.

“Of what?” asked You. She held Chika’s hands tighter, encouraging her.

“The future,” answered Chika softly, “I was always… just jumping around all over the place, not really thinking of what will happen. But now… I’m wondering what the future holds for us… in our new school, with our new classmates, teachers, friends… I’m scared that something frightening like the school closing down will happen again and I won’t be able to do anything to save it…”

“But you have us too, Chika-chan,” You said. “You’re not alone. I’m here, and so is Riko-chan, and the others too.” She let go of one of Chika’s hands to move it up to the girl’s forehead and sweep her bangs to the side. “Don’t be scared, Chika-chan. It’s alright to not think always, because you have us with you. You have me. We’ll make sure you won’t jump too far away.” You grinned. “Besides, isn’t jumping around fun? Wasn’t it the way we’ve always been going? So don’t be scared, because I’m here for you.”

“You-chan…” Chika’s eyes lit up, albeit a few tears still escaped.

“Don’t cry now.” You smiled.

“You-chan,” Chika called.

“Yes?”

“Won’t you stay by my side? Always…” Chika asked softly, with uncertainty in her voice.

You seemed to ponder about it for a moment. “Hey, hey, gimme a hug,” she suddenly said excitedly, changing the topic. She opened her arms wide, inviting Chika in.

Chika was surprised, and kind of annoyed, at being rejected subtly. Still, she couldn’t resist the look on You’s face and she gave into the hug. She felt strong but gentle arms wrapped around her body and was comforted by the warm feeling that You radiated.

“Always, Chika-chan,” You whisphered, “I’ll always be by your side. I promise.”

It was in that moment that Chika knew she would never be alone. That there was always someone there for her to lean unto. Someone whom she could be honest with. Someone who would listen to her. Always.

All her uncertainties were washed away as You pulled back a bit to look at her straight in the eyes, hoping to convey all her feelings, before sealing her promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i really don't know when i'll be able to write for ll again but i'll do my best... i still do write fics tho, for MNL48. although they're not full fics lol.


End file.
